Luigi vs. Wario
(Second death battle here, don't judge too much pls) Description Mario has many "clones", but who's the ultimate one? The sidekick or the rival? Beginning Wiz: In the Marioverse, there seems to be an unsettling amount of plumbers... Boom: Maybe it's because there are pipes everywhere! Wiz: One of them is the Cowardly Lion, Luigi. Boom: But there's also the Scoundrel with a Fart of Gold, Wario! Wiz: I'm Wiz! Boom: And I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Boom: IT'S TIME FOR A DEAAAAAAATTTHHH BAAAAATTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!! Polls Who are you rooting for? Green 'Stache Wahrio Both Neither Who do you think will win? Luigi Wario Tie Idk Luigi (Music: The Legend of Zelda Main Theme) Wiz: In fairy tales, there's always a brave hero who recues the princess from the evil dragon... (Music stops, cut to Luigi being scared by a few mundane things, such as a Goomba, a small ghost, his brother Mario and a Waddle Dee) (Music: Gloomy Manor) Boom: And then there's Luigi... Wiz: One of the seven Star Children, Luigi is... not the bravest person around. He is almost always second banana to his brother Mario, but that doesn't mean he's not a hero himself. Boom: While he has canonically beaten Bowser only a few times, he's been playable in almost all of Mario's adventures, and has had his own games, meaning he has quite the fighting experience! Wiz: Compared to his brother, he is slippier and less strong, but he can jump much higher, with several jump techniques his brother can't use. Boom: Like the Scuttle Jump, which allows him to float in the air like a Yoshi! Wiz: Or the High Jump, which makes him spin and fall slowly after a backflip! Boom: He also has a ton of Powerups, like the Vanish Cap, which allows him to pass through walls, be invincible AND invisible! Wiz: He ca￼n also use many of Mario's powers, but that doesn't mean he doesn't bring something of his own in battle! Boom: He can bend both Green Fire and Lightning, is able to create vortexes with a baseball bat and has lifted Chief Chilly, a giant monster of ice, and threw him away! Wiz: (Insert here complex math I can't do) Boom: WHOA! That's a lot! '''(I think) Wiz: But when the battle gets serious, he whips out his Poltergust 5000! '''Boom: This beauty can suck up ghosts and humans with ease, and has a Darklight Device to find invisible stuff! It can also stun people with a powerful flashlight! Wiz: After years of living in Mario's shadow, Luigi has developed a weird technique called the Negative Zone. It has random effects, but most of them make the opponent helpless for some seconds. Boom: However... as stated before, Luigi tends to chicken out from battles, and, while he can overcome that, it usually takes him some time. Wiz: Nonetheless, Luigi is not someone to piss off! Luigi:"That's Mama Luigi for you!" Wario (Music: WarioWare (SSBB)) Wiz: When there's a hero, there's always an anti-hero... Boom: But there aren't many like Wario! Wiz: We don't know much about this weird man's past. The first time he appeared, he stole Mario's castle, but got soundly defeated. Since then, he's been a constant presence in the Mario universe, and has gone on a lot of his own adventures. Boom: This guy LOVES money, and he's willing to do EVERYTHING for it. He's defeated many powerful beings with his bare hands. Or should I say, his bare shoulders? This guy's signature move is the Dash Attack, a powerful bash that allows him to compensate for his low speed, and has an incredible power! Wiz: Wario is incredibly strong, having once lifted a giant crystal, suplexed it, and threw it away like it was nothing! (Even more complicated calculation that makes Luigi look like child's play). Boom: He has several powers, like Electric Wario or Flame Wario. But instead of grabbing a mushroom or something, he get them like A MAN! He takes the attack in the face, and doesn't even care! Wiz: It seems like Wario has an incredible pain resistance, often being invincible in his games and literally laughing off his jaw unhinging. Talking about his jaws, he can attack his enemies by chomping down on them, and can neutralize projectiles by eating them. He can even swallow his own bike with a single Chomp! He can also suck in things by inhaling! Boom: And when he eats, he charges up his Waft! It's not only smelly, but his fart is literally a nuke! It does take him some time to charge it, however. Wiz: And the motorbike I was talking about is not a normal one, but a custom one made by Dr. Crygor! It can reach up to 217 miles per hour and is 2.7 meters long, which makes it awesome for trampling enemies! Boom: That's not all! In the weirdest transformation ever, he has a special garlic that allows him to become Wario Man! Wiz: While he doesn't become much stronger, he's faster... and can fly by spamming aerial attacks. Somehow. He's also invincible during this short transformation, but he can still be knocked out of it by a powerful attack, like a train hitting him. Boom: That said, he is a very lazy person, and is kinda clumsy. Wiz: However, he is not stupid. He tricked Mario in leaving his castle, was able to rapidly build a device that lets him enter his television, and runs a successful videogame series! Boom: Say what you want about his hygene, but he's not one to be messed. with! Wario: "Obey Wario, destroy Mario!" Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boom: It's time for a DEEEEEAAAAAAATTTHH BATTLEEEEE! Place: A random Grassy Mario level.￼ Luigi and Wario come out of two pipes and glare at each other. (Luigi's text will be in italics, Wario's in bold.) FIGHT! (Music: Boss Battle (Superstar Saga)) '' Luigi dashes up to Wario, punches him twice, and then uppercuts him with a Super Jump Punch, that sends him in the air. He prepares a Hammer attack Wario lands back with a powerful Ground Pound, and then slaps away Luigi's hammer. "''Oh no!" Luigi starts shaking, and tries to back away, but Wario grabs him and suplexes him￼, laughing. "Wahaha! Eccelent!" Luigi kicks him away and gives him a death glare, before shooting a couple fireballs. Wario jumps over the first, eats the second, and gets hit by the third. However, he tackles Luigi while on fire, and doesn't seem to be harmed by the flames. "Waahahaha! That's it? My turn!" Wario pull out his Wario Bike out of... somewhere, and chases behind Luigi. He's about to reach him, but suddenly, Luigi backflips over the bike, lands behind him, and uses his Thunderhand to shatter the bike. Again, Wario doesn't seem to be harmed by the blast. Luigi suddenly becomes invisible, using the effects of a Vanish cap, and smacks Wario around, while he tries to punch him, not being able to hit him. To defend himself, Wario uses his Metal transformation, and tanks the attacks from the invisible Luigi without problems. When the effect ends, Luigi grabs a Smash Ball floating around, and gives Wario a particularly angry death glare. "Luigi time''!" He begins an odd dance, that creates the Negative Zone around him. '''"Oh no..."' With Wario unable to defend himself, Luigi unleashes an onslaught of hits, using both his power-ups and his natural skills to beat him up, finishing with a misfired Luigi Missile. When the zone ends, Wario is launched away, clearly hurt. Both fighters prepare the finishing attack... (Music: Terrormisu) Luigi is the first to strike, pulling out his Poltergust 5000, and creating a giant vacuum, that sucks Wario in. He tries to dash away, but is eventually is sucked itìn with a loud "PLOOMP". Luigi puts down the Poltergust an begins doing a little happy dance: "I win! Wohoo!" Suddenly, the poltergust starts shaking, and Luigi makes a shocked face before it blows up, knocking him down. When the smoke clears, Wario Man is standing there, punching his fists together. "HAVE A RRRROTTEN DAY!" Luigi tries to run away, but Wario Man flies trough the air and tackles him, knocking him down on his butt. Trying to counter, he karate-chops Wario Man, but he doesn't even flinch. Just as he's about to finish Luigi, Wario's transformation runs out. he looks at the screen with an awkward smile. "... Hehe... Whoopsie!" Then, he begins charging up his strongest attack, and lets it loose. He wafts. The camera is splattered by poor Luigi's remains, as Wario laughs maniacally "I WIN! I WIN! WAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAAAA!" Conclusion Boom: Yup, you win. Why? Wiz: Luigi may have had the mobility advantage, but Wario beat him in almost everything else. He had superior strength, but that wasn't the key factor in determining the victor. Boom: He won because he was undestroyable! This guy's taken hits from anything, and most of them actually don't hurt him! Wiz: True. Most of Luigi's powerups were ineffective against him, which forced him to fight him up close, where he was at a severe disadvantage. Only a few of Luigi's weapons could hurt him, like the Poltergust. Boom: However, Wario Man or Metal Wario would have allowed him to tank even that, and even if he didn't use them, he could have just smashed the thing to pieces! Wiz: While Luigi is very resistant as well, he's not as sturdy. The winner is Wario! Boom: Luigi got second place!... Again... More Polls Do you agree with the Result? Yes No (Please tell why in the comments) Idk Did you like the fight? Yes No (Please tell why in the comments) Idk Advantages and Disadvantages Wario (Winner) * + Stronger * + Much More Durable * + Wario Man allowed him to no sell all of Luigi's moves. * + His Bike allowed him to catch up with Luigi easily. * - His jumping abilities, while still impressive, couldn't compare to Luigi's. Luigi (Loser) * + Much better jumping abilities * + The Vanish Cap is superior to the Metal Cap. * + Bigger powerup arsenal... * - ... That couldn't really harm Wario * - Cowardly * - Less Powerful. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! "That's it, I've had enough. This whole goddamn adventure has been nothing but pointless build ups toward pay offs that never happen." 8-bit Theater Battle Royale Previous: Lusamine vs. Ghetsis. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Armorchompy Category:Death Battles with Music